


Just a Little Bit of Your Heart

by lovelylou2000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2014, Confessions, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, ariana grande's song, elounor date, just a little bit of your heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylou2000/pseuds/lovelylou2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where  Louis hears Just a Little Bit of Your Heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Bit of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first One Shot. I hope you like it! I used a fanart as inspiration. So thank you to Mybeanieandme
> 
> Sorry for grammar faults!! English is not my native language...
> 
> lots of love  
> lou xx

[link fanart](http://mybeanieandme.tumblr.com/post/96484859180/this-song-killed-me)

[link artist](http://mybeanieandme.tumblr.com/)

 

It was 5 pm and Harry wasn't back. Louis started to worry. He had send a few texts but Harry won't answer.  Harry had say that he had plans with a friend. He didn't say who or where he went. It was unusually for Harry. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Louis had to go on a trip with Eleanor a few days back. He went to Paris for 3 days and hadn't time to call Harry. He had apologized yesterday and Harry just flipped it off. They went to bed but Harry hadn't given him a kiss. When Louis woke up Harry wasn't there anymore. Louis thought that maybe he was in the kitchen, but he wasn't there either. And he hadn't come home all day.   
Louis decided that he would try to call him.   
A few seconds later he heard Harry say: "Hello?"  
"Hi baby!” Louis said.   
"Oh, Hi Lou! What's up?” Harry asked confused. "I just wanted to know where you was. You've been out all day."  
In the background there were some noises. Like someone was there. "Oh, I am not coming home for a few hours Lou. I am with a friend now", Harry said quietly.  This was really weird. Normally he would say what he was doing, Louis thought. "Stay quite....", he heard Harry whispers to the person. "Look, Louis. I have to go now! I'll see you later, if you're not with that girl...", Harry said. The last part he said so quiet that Louis wasn't sure if he heard that right. Before Louis could response Harry hang up.   
  
Louis stayed home for the rest of the day. He did some cleaning and even cooked. That was exceptional because Harry does all the cleaning and all the cooking. But now he did that because he felt guilty, but he was also afraid that Harry was cheating on him. Those thoughts kept him thinking for hours.  At 11pm Harry was still not home and Louis fell asleep on the couch while watching the reruns of Friends.   
Harry came home at 1 am. He was exhausted and hungry. When he opened the door, he heard the TV on. "Louis?", he asked as he tossed of his coat and shoes. He got no response. Harry walked in the living room and saw his boyfriend asleep. He smiled a little. He hated being away the whole day but he had to finish what he was doing.   
He knew that he was mean for hanging up so suddenly.   
Harry went to the kitchen to eat something, when he saw that there was a plate on the table. There was a post it next to the plate. 

_I made something for you, Harry. I hope that it's good._

_I also cleaned the house so you don't have to do it._  
Hope you had a great time with you friend.   
Lou xxx

  
Harry smiled at the little note. He ate what was in the plate and went to the living room. "Lou, I am going to carry you to our room. The couch is bad for your back, babe", Harry whispered even though the sleeping boy wouldn't hear it.   
He picked his boyfriend up and walked the stairs up. Louis flinched a bit, but didn't wake up. When they came in their room Harry laid Louis down. When Harry wanted to walk to the bathroom he heard Louis say: "Please stay..."  
"I am just going to change and then I am coming babe", Harry said and pecked a kiss on his forehead. Louis slimed and fell asleep. Harry went to the bathroom and putted some comfortable cloths on. Then he headed to his bedroom and laid down next to Louis. Immediately Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. “I love you, Haz…”, he mumbled sleepy. “I love you too, Lou…”, Harry said before falling asleep.

 

 

A few weeks passed and Louis had to go on a ‘date’ with Eleanor almost everyday. The boys had a day off which means no fake date or promo stunts. Harry and Louis were going to cuddle and watch movies the whole day. They just wanted to start the fifth movie when Louis’ phone ringed. Louis took it and singed. “Who is it?”, Harry asked when he stopped the movie. “Eleanor”, Louis said and picked up. “Hey El! What’s up?”, Louis asked the girl. At first the two couldn’t get along but they learned to stand each other. “Why? We finally have a day off!”, Louis said to the girl. Harry sighed and he knew that his boyfriend would go to Eleanor. Eleanor talked a bit before Louis would let out a sigh. “Yeah, yeah! Whatever! I am there in ten.” Louis hung up and stood up to walk upstairs. He didn’t even notice that Harry was silently crying.

 

After a few minutes Louis came back down, he was dressed in a tank top and black skinny jeans. Harry had already dried his tears and was watching the movie. “Harry, I am going!”, Louis yelled from the front door. And before Harry could response, he heard the door slammed close. That made Harry feels even shittier. He didn’t even get a goodbye kiss. He didn’t even know for how long Louis would be away or where he went. That made Harry cry again and he cursed at himself for crying so much. He shouldn’t be crying. Harry knows that it isn’t the fault of Louis or even Eleanor. It was Managements fault. They didn’t allow a gay couple in there industry. Harry hated them for that. He kept crying and didn’t see anything of the movie. After awhile he fell asleep because he was exhausted.

 

It was 10pm when Louis sat in his car with Eleanor. He just stayed 3 hours at the mall with Eleanor. With every move they made there were paparazzi and Louis was sick off them. Now he was bringing Eleanor home. The only sound came from the radio. They played the song Anaconda by Nicki Minaj. When the song was finished the radio host started talking. “This was Nicki Minaj with Anaconda. As you may know Ariana Grande released a few off her new songs last Friday and one of her song was written by no one else then Harry Styles!” the host said. Louis was confused. Harry didn’t talk about writing a song for Ariana. Louis knew they were friends but he didn’t remembered the last time they saw each other. The last time Harry hung out with a friend was when he didn’t come home the whole day. Maybe he was at the studio, Louis thought. Maybe that was the voice Louis heard when he called Harry. Slowly it all connected. “As promised Ariana Grande’s new single.” the host exclaimed. The song began and Louis listened to every word.

 

**I don’t ever ask you**

**Where you’ve been**

**And I don’t feel the need to**

**Know how you’re with**

**I can’t even think straight**

**But I can tell**

**You’re just with here**

**And I’ll still be a fool**

**I’m a fool for you**

**Just a little bit of your heart**

**Just a little bit of your heart**

The more Louis listened to the song the more guilty he felt. Harry had written this song about their relationship. Louis knew he didn’t tell Harry all the time that he went to Eleanor. But he didn’t know that Harry felt like that. Harry felt like he was a fool for loving him and that hurt Louis’ heart.

Lou? Are you crying?” Eleanor asked worried. Louis hadn’t even realised that he was actually crying. “No! I am fine- just fine. Lets change the station, yeah?” Louis said quietly. “Sure thing, babe”, Eleanor said and turned the station off. The last thing Louis hears is: “Just a little bit of your heart is all I want…” The rest of the ride was quite and when Louis putted Eleanor off he drove away so fast. He had to go to his Hazza…

 

When Louis came finally home he found Harry in the same position as Harry had found him a few weeks ago. The only difference was that Louis came back from a ‘date’ and Harry came back from a writing cession. It’s the second time Harry writes a song about them. And in both of them Harry says he want to be loved. Louis felt so guilty; he had put Harry in this shit for 3 years now. And Harry thought that Louis didn’t really love him. Louis dried his tears and sat down next to Harry. “I love you so much. You don’t even know how much I love you Harry. And it hurts that you don’t know that you don’t need a bit of my heart… You have my whole heart. It will be yours forever. I love you so f*cking much, baby. I want you to know that”, Louis cried out. He just said everything and cried. After he had dried his tears he turned the TV off and picked Harry up. When they were in there room he laid his boyfriend down and walked to the closet. He changed into some sweatpants and shirt and walked to the beautiful sleeping guy. “I love you, Harry. Don’t forget that!”, he said a pressed a kiss on his forehead. Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms around his waist. “I know, Lou. I love you too”, Harry said against Louis shirt. “I heard everything you said downstairs… And I know that you do, Louis.”

“I heard the song”, Louis said as he stroke Harry’s curly hair. “Oh…”, Harry said. “Yeah and I want you to know that you will always have my heart. Forever and Always.”, Louis said as he looked Harry in the eyes. He saw tears in his eyes and wiped them away when they wanted to fall. “Forever and Always”, Harry said and kissed the older boy. Their kiss was full of passion and love and they both knew that they would get through it...

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
